farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dostoyevski
The humble warrior of Elwynn Forest emerges as a champion of the Alliance thumb|link= ''Born in a distant land, Dostoyevski was abandoned as an infant and raised by Sara Timberlain in the Eastvale Logging Camp of Elwynn Forest; he was discovered only with a short letter attached '' he letter titled “Dostoyevski” claimed that he was from a proud family of boar farmers. His parents were killed in a fierce Orc attack, and the hidden infant Dostoyevski was the only survivor of this distant Polack village. Many years ago, a young Stormwind recruit by the name of Wilhelm Thomas heard the cries of an infant during an expeditionary quest he was on. He carefully hid the infant with a travelling caretaker within the quest party. Upon return to Stormwind, Recruit Thomas was promoted to Guard and assigned to a bridge checkpoint near the Eastvale Logging Camp. It was there that he informed Sara Timberlain of his discovery and prompted her to claim the infant Dostoyevski from the Stormwind orphanage. She raised Dostoyevski as if he was her own and as a young man he worked as a lumberjack where he was always able to outperform all of the other loggers with his supernatural strength. Guard Thomas, knowing of Dostoyevski’s bloodline saw to his recruitment by Stormwind as a squire and recruit. There he surpassed everyone’s expectations and amazed his instructors with his natural warrior instincts. He needed much instruction as he struggled hand to hand combat and sword play well behind his peers and was almost immediately assigned to latrine duty in Kalimdor. In Kalimdor, Dos earned a reputation of being stubborn and served the Alliance well as cabin boy to the assistant emissary to Stormwind in Darnassus. After battling and questing with the Silverwing Sentinels of Darnassus, Dos earned the status of revered and went on to learn herbalism from a druid there by the name of Firodren Mooncaller in the Cenarion Enclave of Darnassus. Dos was ordered to return to Stormwind and was allowed to take time off at his home at the Eastvale Logging Camp. It was then that Guard Thomas, now a supervisor of the guard detail in the East forest revealed the details of Dostoyevski’s discovery. Dos learned that his parents were savagely killed by Orcs and their bodies dismembered. Obviously distraught with this knowledge, Dos sought to seek out those responsible for his parents’ ultimate demise but was counseled by Guard Thomas to seek retribution through other means. In his travel from Stormwind to Northrend, Dos was able to take advantage of the time and fresh air and sort out his feelings. Aboard the "Dalvengyr" he reflected on his past accomplishments and his duty to Stormwind as a proud and accomplished knight of its ranks. He decided to work out his repressed anger in the Argent Tournament held annually in the Northern Area of Wintergrasp in Northrend. It is there that he has actually battled and competed with many orcs from a savage clan in the Barrens. #